game_dev_tycoon_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Indie Pug Studios
'Information' 'Company Owner' ??? Age: ??? Position: ??? 'Location' Lexington Kentucky USA 'Company History' Indie Pug Games officially opened its doors on August 11, 1985 to start making games as part of their long term plan to dominate the market. Before that they had been making game console parts, even calling the company Indie Console Parts. 'Games' 'Computer Maker Tycoon' In Computer Maker Tycoon you run a computer production company starting in the 1960s, selling mainframes to universities. In the 80s you are forced to shift to home computers, and end up having to add modems to your machine by the end of the current decade. After that futuristic-ness takes over as you develop virtual reality and then finally mind uploading. Computer Maker Tycoon was Indie Pug Studios' first game, and it showed in how the release was handled. First announced on August 11th of 1985, it wasn't released until February 9 of 1986. In addition, they never announced what platform it was for, and gave no suggested retail price. When the company announced three weeks later on March 1 that the game was for PC and should cost $8 USD, customers were in an uproar. People who thought it was for the Gamewagon demanded to be able to return the game and many were denied, smearing Indie Pug Studios' reputation. Some customers overpaid for the game when retailers, who charged whatever they felt like, put prices as high as $60. 'WW1 Warfare' WW1 Warfare is an upcoming History/Shooter Action game where the player is one man who fights in WW1 with his squad. The game starts in the beginning of WW1 in the middle of a battle, and you learn how to play in a tutorial. Then you start by taking down bases by using bombs. The game spans 20 Levels taking place in a lot of the battles of WW1. A high score board appears at the end of of every level, and is the primary goal. The game will release on May 7th of 1986 for PC and Pixel Cube, and will cost $14.25 USD. The game will include free posters of Computer Maker Tycoon and WW1 Warfare as well as a coupon for 35% off of the game guide. The guide will be sold at most game stores in the USA and Canada, and will sell for $30 USD. 'Platforms' 'PugBox' On March 28th of 1986, Indie Pug Studios announced that they had struck a deal with a factory to mass produce Indie Pug's new console, the PugBox. Indie Pug Studios purchased a license to install the R1111 Processor Chip in their consoles. The console will come in two versions; a red $250 PugBox, and the gold-colored PugBox Deluxe. The PugBox Deluxe will sell for $350 and comes with ports of Computer Maker Tycoon and WW1 Warfare. It will release on the same day as WW1 Warfare for PC, May 7 of 1986. In addition, Computer Maker Tycoon and WW1 Warfare disks made after March 28, 1986 will be able to be played on both PC and the PugBox from the same disk, as will all future games by Indie Pug Studios. The PugBox has no license fee, in an attempt to compete with the Pixel Cube and PC.